Blind Dates
by Devilgirl83
Summary: A collections about the thoughts about an upcoming blind date, from different 'victims' and then the start of the blind date. Will be set as complete, but there will be more than one. I will upload a new chapter when I feel for it and if someone want it, so leave a review. Pairing: OC's with Thatch, Law and Marco and there maybe other pairings (OCxCharacter).
1. Thatch

**So I'm just bursting with ideas. This will be a collection of small drabbles about some having Blind dates. Just softies and fluffy stuff, not more. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Thatch was tired. It had been a hard day of work and he barely got anything for it. He loved cooking, but sometimes it was not worth it. The money was good, but the snobs and rudeness was not what he had been expecting as he got a job as a chef on the finest restaurant in town. <em>The Noble Dining<em>. He should have known it wasn't his place, just because of the name. His brothers had told him so, but he was stubborn and had taken the job and quit the other.

He sighed and opened the door to his apartment, threw off his shoes, before entering the living room. On top of the job, he had to move further away from his home and he barely got time to see his brothers. Not that they had much time for visits after all. Marco was the vice-director of the Whitebeard Cooperation, with their father the director. Jozu and Kingdew right under Marco as bosses too, while Curiel, Namur and Atmos were the security guards. Izo had an exclusive fashion shop in midtown, with Haruta helping out after school.

Ace and Haruta still went to school, on their last year. Then there was Speed Jiru, a bookmaker, Blamenco and Rakuyo was police officers, Vista a teacher and last Fossa, who own a fitness club. So all his brothers had jobs they liked, besides Ace, who was too lazy and hung out with his friends, but it was fine though. He was the only one Thatch could call whenever he needed to let go off some air.

Thatch went straight to the bathroom and then to bed, wondering what to do. He felt so old and he had only worked there for two months, but it felt like a life-time. A part of him wanted to quit, move to a smaller and cheaper apartment. Another part wanted to keep on going and show those arrogant chefs that he was worth it and better than they thought.

Morning came sooner than he had expected and he just went the other side to the window. It was luckily his day off. However, Thatch had to get up, since Ace had urged him to a blind date. He had some new girl in sight, but she would not go out with him, unless he could find a date for her three friends. Somehow Ace had talked Marco into a date with one of them and Law dated the second, while Thatch had agreed on taken the last for brunch.

Checking the alarm, he found he had an hour before he should meet her at the café _Sunny Go_. Ace had giving her a picture of him, so she could find him there. Thatch had hoped that Ace would show him a picture of her, but he had refused. Marco said that neither he nor Law had got a picture of their blind dates and Law had been happily surprised. Marco was going on his date tonight.

Leaving bed, Thatch thought about what Ace had told about this one. She was smart, gently and charming. Why was it that Ace never told them about how the girls were looking? He described them in the same way. All three of them. But Law had been pleased, so maybe Ace didn't fuck this one up? He did know what Thatch liked, so maybe Thatch would like this girl.

As always it was filled with people at the _Sunny Go_, but luckily Thatch had reserved a table. The waitress showed him the table and he set down. He was ten minutes early, so he ordered a coffee, while he kept an eye on the entrance. Many people game and left, but that was just those who took a coffee or something to go.

Thatch was not feeling insecure. He never was, so he waited, knowing that women mostly were late, though he that treat. However he didn't wait long. After just 5 minutes after he arrived and 5 minutes before the agreed time. He saw her coming in and looked around. Long red-blond hair, crystal blue eyes and a slim, agile and hourglass figure. She locked her eyes on his and smiled friendly to him, walking confident over to him.

Thatch smiled back. Ace was really amazing, almost as good as Izo when it came to help his brothers get dating. He got up, as the gentleman he was, he help her get seated. She smiled, as he sat back down.

"I'm Lyra," she smiled.

"What a lovely name," he smiled back, loving the sound of her beautiful and melodic voice.

The blush was faint, but he saw it. Lyra was a little shy, but soon they talked and had a good time, while eating brunch. After that, they walked through the park and before they knew it, it was late evening, so they decided to eat dinner too. Both enjoyed each other company and in his mind, Thatch thanked Ace for this, making a note to call his younger brother and say thanks. As they said good night, they had exchanged phone numbers and mail addresses, promising to write each other or call.

That night, Thatch had trouble to sleep, but not because he dread to go to work, but because he had butterflies in his stomach. His thoughts were about Lyra and how great a time he had with her and he realized that he was about to fall for her. Smiling at that thought, Thatch fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thatch: Oi, who the hell said you could write that?<strong>

**Me: My brain.**

**Ace: I'm a matchmaker? Hell no. That's Izo's job.**

**Izo: ****_-Gazes evilly at Ace- _****Who said I had to take care of your love-life all the time?**

**Thatch: It's too fluffy ad I will never fall that easily. What the hell, Devilgirl?**

**Marco: I find it sweet, but don't dare write about the Blind date, you talk about I was going to have. Not going there -yoi.**

_**-Thatch, Izo and Ace hitting Marco for this comment, telling him he just can't burn of a date. Not when he had agreed on it. Marco said he would never agree on this, taking this argument further. Noisy men-**_

**Whitebeard: Different from your other stories and then not. Who else is a victim?**

**Me: ****_-Chuckles-_**** I was thinking of writing about Marco's blind date, then Law's and some others.**

**Whitebeard:****_ -Chuckles-_**** I see. Looking forward to read them.**

**Me: And I'm looking forward to write them. I do hope I'll survive Marco's rage.**

**Whitebeard: Don't worry about him. I'll take care of that.**

**Me: ****_-Smiles at Whitebeard- _****Thanks, Oyaji. Better get working on those Blind dates ****_-Blinks-_**

**Haruta: Leave a review and Devilgirl83 will write the next Blind date, which will be Marco ****_-Grins evilly-_**


	2. Marco

**So here's what you wanted. The blind date of Marco.**

* * *

><p>Marco was reading the newspaper as every morning. Across the table sat his younger, brother, who had crashed on the couch after he had been at work late at night and his home was way too far away. It was not a new sigh, since Marco lived near the centrum and where Ace worked. The younger almost crashed on the couch frequently, so sometimes Marco wondered if Ace had moved in, without him noticing. Not that Marco had anything against having his brother once in a while, but Ace was too much of an energy ball from time to time.<p>

Ace sighed like for the tenth time or so. Marco kept ignoring him, so he started to play around with the fork or tried to fill Marco's coffee with salt, but failed. Though Marco's eyes were fixed on the newspaper, the older man never let his guard down, when it comes to his coffee. Annoyed, Ace let out a sob. At this, Marco gazed over the newspaper, now feeling the dark cloud around Ace.

"What's wrong -yoi?" asked Marco and folded the newspaper.

"She won't go with me on a date," sobbed Ace.

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Trouble with the girls -yoi?"

It was rare that Ace had trouble picking up a girl. He was good looking, smiling and loveable. Or so did most women describe him. He was openhearted and a magnet when it came to women and to parties. While most of his friends already were dating, Ace had not found the right woman yet. Most he dated were not on the same level as him, not wanting what he seeks. They only dated him for his good looks and his heir, until the found out that Ace wasn't going to inherit the Whitebeard Cooperation. Then they left him.

"Who is it this time -yoi?" asked Marco, as Ace didn't respond.

"Her name is Zoey and she's a friend of Kia, who is a friend of Luffy," sighed Ace.

Marco could see that Ace had fallen for this Zoey really hard. It was rare that Ace fell in love. Mostly he just fooled around, enjoying his youth, just like Thatch had done. Those two had more women than their brothers together. However it didn't bother Marco. He had too much going on to think of women anyway.

"She must be special, if you are sobbing over her -yoi," said Marco.

"She is. However she did say that if I could find a date for her three friends, including Kia. Thatch have agreed to date one of them and Law agreed on dating Kia, but I still need to find a blind date for the last woman and she's not going to be as easy as the others," said Ace, looking at Marco.

Marco knew those eyes. Ace was about to ask something from Marco that he didn't want to. With a sigh, he prepared for what Ace was going to suggest.

"Say, Marco do you know any? I would ask you, but you're too busy and she doesn't deserve that," said Ace.

Marco frowned. Sure he was busy, but he had never neglected the women he had been dating before. He had dumped them, as soon as he had found out they only wanted his fortune, which were why he didn't date anymore. Not after being chose as the hottest and richest bachelor in town. If he wanted sex, all he had to do was to go to a hot club and all women would throw themselves at him.

"Have you asked Vista? Haruta? Or what about Akagami? -yoi," asked Marco.

"All of them. Vista has his eyes on another woman, Haruta is still not over Hanne and Shanks is now fooling around with someone, he wouldn't tell me whom though," said Ace.

"Then I don't know any -yoi," said Marco.

"Damn… And neither does Sanji … Maybe Zoey will go on date with me nevertheless. I mean I did find two out of three," said Ace, but it was clear he didn't believe.

Marco sighed. He knew that he might would regret it, but seeing Ace this sad was hard. Marco could see that Ace really cared about Zoey, so what kind of brother would he be, if he did not help him? A lousy brother. Zoey might be Ace's true love.

"Alright. I'll go out with her on next Sunday. However you are going to do the job and find a restaurant and make sure she gets the message -yoi," said Marco.

"Really? You would do this for me?" Ace was a little surprised, since Marco hated blind dates and that his brothers mingled in his love-life.

"I'm not blind, Ace. You really care for Zoey, so I'm going to help you get the first date, but you have to do the rest -yoi."

Ace gave Marco one of his signature happy smiles. It was the smile Marco loved to see on his brother's face. So sincere, carefree, happy and warm. It was the smile that made Marco happy, so he smiled slightly back to Ace, telling him that he meant it.

He drove to the restaurant, Ace had chosen. _Baratie_. It was a famous restaurant and Marco had eaten there a lot. The menu was light and delicious. He had once eaten at the restaurant Thatch worked at and it was way too much for him. Even if he was from high class, he was earth bound and didn't see himself as a higher being than others.

As he came to the restaurant, he gave the key to his car to Johnny, who worked there as a doorman or piccolo. Johnny smiled and drove the car to the parking place. Normally would Marco do so himself, but here he let Johnny and Yosaku do it. They were friends of Zoro, one of Luffy's friends. Sometimes the town was way too small for Marco.

Stepping in, Makino greeted him with a friendly and warm smile, showing him his table. Ace had of coursed made sure he got the best table and Marco was pleased. This table was discreet and he could avoid curious gazes and maybe even the paparazzi. Zeff, the owner of Baratie, cherished his customer's privacy.

Marco didn't have to wait long, before his date showed up. He saw her coming towards him, along with Makino. She was really beautiful. Long dark red wavy hair, emerald green eyes, long legs, small waist, a descent breast size and a smile warmer and playful than Marco ever had seen before. Somehow he got a feeling he had seen her before, but he had met a lot of people in his life.

He got up and helped her get seated. She was still smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her, as he sat down.

"So the hottest and richest bachelor in town, say yes to a blind date? Your brother sure must be special to you. I'm Lucia," she greeted him.

Lucia. She was the daughter of a diplomat from Europe. He had met her at one of the many parties last year. They had even danced and talked for a while. He remembered it had been pleasant, but at that time, he had a girlfriend, who had been too jealous as he came back from his Europe trip.

"My family is precious to me, as you might remember, Lucia -yoi," he smiled.

"So you do remember. I must say, I was surprised, as Zoey told me she had fixed me a blind date with you. Couldn't really believe it," she said.

"What are you doing in Japan -yoi?"

"Father got a job here and since I like Japan, I followed him. Besides, he is also the only family I have left."

Marco nodded, remember what she had told about herself back then. It was so easy to talk to her and soon he found himself enjoying dinner more than he had thought he would. Ace must have a lucky stream, since two out of three dates had been good matches. After all, Law was going on a second date with Kia, while Marco also wanted to not let Lucia go this time. After all, he had lately actually been thinking of her, wanting to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thatch: Aw that is so sweet.<strong>

**Ace: Huh? She knew him?**

**Izo: Then it's easy to match them.**

**Haruta: Seems Marco got lucky, by getting a blind date with a woman he wanted to meet again.**

**Marco: Where is Devilgirl -yoi?**

**Thatch: Last I saw her, she was with Oyaji. Something about a tattoo.**

**Izo: She's our new sister. Didn't you know?**

_**-Marco, Thatch, Ace and Haruta shakes their head. Izo sighed and gives them the invite to the celebration of their newest sister-**_

**Ace: Now you can't hurt her, Marco.**

**Thatch: That goes for all of us. She can now write as many stories about us she want.**

**Izo: So? She has a great imagination. I like her stories.**

**Haruta: Me too. And she makes the best chocolate cookies.**

**Thatch: I can agree on the cookies, but her stories ... Why do I have to be one of her victims?**

**Ace: You two just love her stories because she doesn't write much about you. Only mentions you.**

**Marco: Just wait to she write about you two -yoi.**

**Haruta: Whatever. Let's go to the party.**

**Izo: Don't forget to leave a review. Devilgirl will then write about Law's blind date.**


	3. Law

**As promised this chapter is about Law. This is the last for this round. Maybe I get inspired and continue this in a sequel or maybe writing more blind dates drabbles. Who knows? (I don't yet). So enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>It was just one of those boring days at the ER. As a medical student, he had not that much responsibility yet, tough he was on his fifth semester. Trafalgar Law was annoyed by that and hoped time would pass fast, so he could get home. He loved his studies and it was his dream to become a surgeon, but the way could sometimes be hard and slow.<p>

Suddenly one of the regular visitors at the ER came in and Law sighed. Luffy loved to do parkour and was often injured by it, though never too badly. Luffy sent Law his brightest smile, and he knew it was one of those minor wounds.

"You better be careful, Mugiwara-ya. One day I'll charge you for this," said Law, as he had finished.

"Neh Law. Ace was hoping you and he could get a drink later," said Luffy, totally ignoring Law's words.

"Where?" asked Law.

"At the usual place. I met him before coming in here and he was about to text you. He might have done so," said Luffy.

Law just nodded. A beer would be ice. It had been a while since he and Ace last had hang out. Mostly Ace was surrounded by his brothers, girls or Luffy and his friends. So it was rare when the two young men could have a beer together.

"Thanks for the warning, Mugiwara-ya," said Law and placed Luffy's beloved Straw Hat back on the younger's head.

With a smile and a wave with the hand, Luffy was out, just as quickly he had come in. Law now couldn't wait till his shift was over.

"A blind date?" Law looked baffled at Ace.

"Yeah. Her name is Kia and she's really nice," said Ace.

Law had heard that name before. It was one of the new girls that hung out with Luffy. He had seen her shortly a few weeks ago, but he couldn't remember who she was. Knowing the people that hung out with Luffy, Kia must be a nice girl.

"What's in it for you Ace-ya?" asked Law, knowing that Ace would never just do something like this, if he didn't get something.

"A date with Kia's friend Zoey. If I find a date for her three friends. I'm going to ask Thatch to date one of the girls too," smirked Ace.

"So you are matchmaking so you can get your own date? Why go through the trouble?" Law took his beer and drank.

"Zoey is not like other women. As I asked her, she challenged me for a fight, which I won. Then she told me she would go on one date with me, if I could manage to find three good looking and sincere men for her three friends. So are you up to it?" Ace grinned.

Law sighed. "I'm not sure if I should be touched that you find me good looking and sincere, Ace-ya."

Ace laughed. "Actually, I met the three women and they described to me what kind of men they wanted. You are closets to what type Kia want."

Law starred at ace with disbelief. "You got to be kidding."

"Nope. So are you up for the challenge? It's not like you meet you only love at work or studies," said Ace.

Law snorted. He had met all nurses and nurse students. None held his interest.

"Well, you owe me one, Ace-ya. Just have that in your mind," said Law and agreed for a blind date.

Law had heard that Thatch and Marco had agreed to date the other two women and he was mild surprised that Marco had said yes. That Thatch had said yes was not a big surprise. That man lived for the women, but he wasn't a womanizer like Sanji, though Sanji was gay. Just one of Luffy's weird friends.

Standing in front of the cinema, he gazed around, hopefully to see his date, though he had no idea what she looked like. Ace had refused to show him a picture of her and there were no pictures on Facebook of her, since she just recently started to hang out with Luffy. And he barely knew how to operate on facebook.

Suddenly a young woman with short raven black hair, red summer dress and long legs came towards him. He was sure it was Kia, since he had caught a short glimpse of her once. She had chocolate brown and warm eyes. She smiled shyly to him. He was taken aback by her simple beauty. She was naturally beautiful and didn't need make-up and other things to show it.

"Uhm, hi," she smiled shyly.

"Kia-ya, I assume?" law couldn't help but drown in her eyes.

"Yes. So Ace pulled it off, eh? Never thought he could," she grinned.

"Ace-ya, is always good for a surprise. So what movie do you want to see, Kia-ya?"

She chuckled as he said her name and then she took her arm in his. He felt the warm spread from his inside and to his cheek, as they walked inside to buy tickets, popcorn, soda and chocolate. Kia had a warm and friendly aura and he knew he would have a lot of time getting to know her better. After all, she was a friend of Luffy and sooner or later he would have met her. Luckily it was sooner than later, because now he could get to know her without having the others around. He made a note to thank Ace for this opportunity.

"So do you think Ace-ya will be happy on his date?" asked Law.

"Zoey is the best. She loves to challenge people into the impossible, just for a date. I'm sure she would have gone out with him, even if he didn't find a date for Lucia, Lyra and me. Just that he tried, was enough for her to prove to her that he really wanted to date her," smiled Kia.

"She seems to be a woman Ace-ya would become happy with," said Law, thinking of the hotheaded young man that loved to challenge and be challenged.

Kia chuckled and nodded. "They might be a match made in heaven."

Law smirked and soon the movie started. It was an action movie and Law was relieved. Kia had said she had nothing against a love movie, but she would rather watch it with her friends than a boy. And she was more an action girl, than a love girl. Something that was uncommon, but just what Law loved. Maybe a blind date was not a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Law: Who is this Devilgirl83 and where can I find her?<strong>

**Bepo: I don't know.**

**Law: Then find out. NOW.**

**Bepo: I'm sorry.**

**Shachi: Don't be sorry you big teddy. Just let's find out.**

**Penguin. We'll hurry, captain.**

**Luffy: I know who she is.**

**Law: Tell me, Mugiwara-ya.**

**Luffy: Ace told me that she has just become his sister.**

**Penguin: You mean she's now a Whitebeard pirate? Captain we can't harm her.**

**Law: He's just another enemy that ****we ****l****ater have to fight, if I want to be the King of Pirates.**

**Luffy: Oi I'm going to be the King of Pirates.**

_**-Law and Luffy argues about who's going to be King, while their crew watch-**_

**DianasLilleMus: My sis is crazy. Now Law wants her head. Well good luck sis. And to all you readers, leave a review and Devilgirl83 might write more.**

**Me: Oi sis where did you come from?**

**DianasLilleMus: Been here all the time, reading these small drabbles. _-Chuckles-_**

**Me: _-smiles- _Great. Hey I became a Whitebeard pirate. Going to kick some asses now. Let's start with ...**

_**-Leaves with DianasLilleMus, talking about who they want to fight and who they want to tease-**_


End file.
